


From the Brat Pack I

by MomoGeraldine



Category: Brat Pack - Fandom
Genre: Brat Pack, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoGeraldine/pseuds/MomoGeraldine
Summary: What if the original Brat Pack had written a letter to their successors? What would it say? A will? A warning?  Nothing?
Relationships: Midnight Mink/Chippy
Kudos: 1





	1. Kid

_ Cody, kid, _

_ It’s not easy, never easy. “The young sensation” is nothing more than a curse. To Me. To You. They see us but never actually hear us. It’s a curse to be envied by people, who don’t know any better. We’re dolls in a disgusting and grotesque show. Played, abused, and used. Yet I hope to be accepted by those, who I’m in the same boat with. Hope to save somebody. _

_ Each time I wake up. It’s hard. I’m not Me anymore. I’m “Chippy”, day and night. “Midnight Minks” sidekick and “boy-toy”. Every time. You will hear the same thing over, over, and over again. It’s static and numb. They don’t care, only hear and see, what they want. Mink destroyed Me. He doesn’t care, he never will. I was just like you once, young, had dreams, had idols. Mink destroyed it. Only used and abused, until times up.  _

_ He will come to you next. Be careful. _

_ Only God will show him mercy. _

_ Sincerely yours, _

__

_ “Chippy” _


	2. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Shannon

_Dearest Angel,_

_I will never care for your own name. Everything’s blur. You will lose your dreams If you stepped into our business. Or you already lost them? Who knows. You get fucked by everybody. By “Moon Mistress”, by “Heroes”, by “Bad guys”. There’s nobody, who you don’t get fucked by._

_We’re adored, we’re hated. We’re THE scandal. As dimwitted as I’m claimed to be, they will never know the half of it. I hear them, you will also hear them. I feel them, so will you._

_It hurts. It doesn’t stop hurting. Can’t keep anything down for a long time._

_Once I die, she will come to you, Angel._

_Don’t eat anything the Moon Mistress gives._

_Be warned, don’t lose yourself._

_xoxo_

_“Luna”_


	3. Kid Vicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't seem like a guy, who would warn ya?

*Record Begins*

_ “Ya’ want it, ya’ get it. There’s nothing more to it. Even if ya’ have to drown your face with steroids. Nobody will care. _

_ Judge Jury is a tough judge. Not for weak-minded. Not for losers.” _

_ “Not even a hello, Kid?” _

_ “Ya judgin’ me-” _

*Record scratches*

_ “Ya judgin’ me-” _

_ “Ya judgin’ me-” _

_ “Ya judgin’ me-” _

_ “Ya judgin’ me-” _

*Stops*


End file.
